As the personal computer (PC) system has advanced, its role has evolved to include consumer entertainment options. For example, the provision of DVD (digital video disc) drives has become more and more standard in new PCs. Unlike standalone entertainment devices like TVs, DVRs, CD players, etc., the PC offers the ability to incorporate multiple device programming in a single unit, e.g., digital video recording (DVR) and DVD playback. However, some of the conveniences and expected options of the standalone consumer products have not been as readily available to PC users. In particular, one preferred component of an entertainment device is a remote control. While there has been some development of remote controls capable of interacting with PCs, their functionality is usually limited to a set of rudimentary controls for a single device through a separate add-on device connection to the PC. For example, one remote control is utilized to control the volume and the changing of speed of the video image of a DVD player associated with the PC, a second remote control is utilized to control the volume for an audio of a CD player associated with the PC and a third remote control for a TV functionality built into the PC. Furthermore, a remote control utilized in such a way with a PC does not typically allow for a variety of options to be controlled as well as providing for options related to other devices such as camcorders, video game consoles, TV, etc., that a PC could be coupled thereto or included therein. Accordingly, heretofore, a remote control could only be utilized with one device and could not be utilized to control other devices either attached thereto or provide thereby via software. A need remains for a remote control device offering more universal control capability of multiple audio/visual components provided via a PC. The present invention addresses such a need.